<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, God.. It’s you. by Barney_Calhoun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977579">Oh, God.. It’s you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barney_Calhoun/pseuds/Barney_Calhoun'>Barney_Calhoun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort Character, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Why am I making this, argument, i attach my trauma to fictional characters because i don’t have a healthier coping mechanism, self indulgent, this is a cry for help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barney_Calhoun/pseuds/Barney_Calhoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of As The World Caves In by Matt Maltese. I get damn emotional to this song man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller &amp; Henry Emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Self Indulgent Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, God.. It’s you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi welcome to I make self indulgent fanfics to help me cope with ✨depression✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry took a deep breath and opened the door to William’s workspace. He was toying with a partially broken animatronic for one of the newer establishments. It was a version of Bonnie with a more soft tone. Henry cleared his throat, getting ready to hold in tears. He wasn’t the best at arguing, being honest. He ended up crying halfway through. William wouldn’t take him seriously. He had to keep it together.</p>
<p>William turned to face Henry and smiled at him. A familiar face who’s always welcome. Henry took yet another deep breath and started, “William. We need to talk”, he said, a small falter in his voice.</p>
<p>“What d’ya wanna talk about, pal?”, William said, his smile getting a bit more stressed at Henry’s expression.</p>
<p>“I’m.. I’m selling the company, William.”, he said, swallowing nervously.</p>
<p>William stared at him, his expression going from surprised, to sad, to angry, “What do you mean you’re selling the company? How could you even propose that?”</p>
<p>“You know exactly why we need to do this.”</p>
<p>“Why now?”</p>
<p>“Why- Why now? Why now?!”, Henry ripped a sheet off of another animatronic, “These! These machines aren’t what I intended this company to be.”</p>
<p>“N-“, William was cut off.</p>
<p>“No you listen to me. I know what happened to Charlie. I know what you did! You’re a lunatic!”, Henry exclaimed, tears jumping to his eyes. He fought them and swallowed roughly.</p>
<p>William clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, holding back the urge to fight Henry.</p>
<p>“YOU’RE THE REASON I’M LIKE THIS!”, Henry boomed, letting his tears escape, “You’re the reason I don’t have a family anymore. You caused all my pain. Her pain! Do you have any idea how-“</p>
<p>Henry was cut off by a swift movement, striking Henry in his jaw, making his glasses fling off his face. William stands over Henry who’d he’d knocked to the ground. He let out a soft, paining chuckle as he looked at Henry.</p>
<p>“..you’re a monster..”, Henry whispered through tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William walked away, locking Henry in the room to sit with a paining jaw.</p>
<p>Henry let out sobs as he got himself together, putting on his glasses and running his hands through his light brown hair. He’d never understand why... why he fell for such a monster of a man. Such.. such a delusional maniac as William.</p>
<p> He just wanted the world to end at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>